


Appreciating Fine Art

by StarshipDancer



Series: Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDancer/pseuds/StarshipDancer
Summary: "Everything that was Jack belonged to Gabriel.And everything that was Gabriel belonged to Jack.Theirs was a relationship forged in war, built on unquestionable trust and blood and battlefield kisses—all things that should have torn them apart but only made them stronger. Gabe wouldn’t trade any part of their life together for anything easier. Wouldn’t even ask for anything else.Well. Maybe he’d go for a few more days off for Strike Commander Morrison. Then maybe Jack wouldn’t want to sleep through all their time together."





	Appreciating Fine Art

Jack Morrison was a piece of fine fucking art. Almost unfairly beautiful. Gabriel could stare at him forever, and it would be _so easy_.

 _So easy_ to appreciate that movie star jawline, the way it curved down to a sculpted chin just below plush, tempting lips. That perfectly shaped waist that Jack shouldn’t even fucking have, it was so unfairly proportioned. Those hard abs that he was so good at hiding but which Gabe got to feel whenever he wanted. Jack was so good at hiding his muscles underneath that fucking blue duster, but in the privacy of whichever room they happened to crash in, those thick arms and smooth chest were his to kiss and bite as he pleased.

Then that ass— _damn_ , Gabe could appreciate that ass for _hours_. A quarter would bounce off that ass (Gabe would know; he tried once, much to Jack’s amusement). And it was his to grip, to squeeze—all his.

Everything that was Jack belonged to Gabriel.

And everything that was Gabriel belonged to Jack.

Theirs was a relationship forged in war, built on unquestionable trust and blood and battlefield kisses—all things that should have torn them apart but only made them stronger. Gabe wouldn’t trade any part of their life together for anything easier. Wouldn’t even ask for anything else.

Well. Maybe he’d go for a few more days off for Strike Commander Morrison. Then maybe Jack wouldn’t want to _sleep_ through all their time together.

Not that Gabe wanted him all to himself all the time. Jack could be a fucking pain in the ass at the best of times (it was all Gabe’s fault for falling in love with a war hero with an ego to match), but he’d at least like _some_ time to enjoy said pain in the ass.

Even if just watching Jack sleep was damn enjoyable. Jack liked to sleep on his back, one arm thrown above his head. Perfect for Gabe to slide up against his side and bask in his warmth and company.

Which he’d been doing for the past three hours. And yeah, Jack was a fucking work of art, but Gave could only stare at fine art for so long before his fingers began to itch.

To reach out.

To _touch_.

Gabe began with long, slow kisses along the side of Jack’s face, tracing that perfect jaw to land at the corner of Jack’s mouth. Jack hummed a little, nuzzled closer to the affection, so Gabe’s kisses became firmer, a bit more insistent. Even though he knew how fucking unfair he was being for waking Jack up like this, Gabe was persistent.

He wanted time with _his_ Jack, and he wasn’t about to take no for an answer.

Jack began to stir, trying in vain to groggily return the kisses that were now landing on his mouth. He sighed into Gabriel’s advances, the arm that had once been flung above his head coming down to grip at Gabriel’s shoulder and pull him closer.

“What time ‘zit?” he mumbled, still half asleep and completely adorable. He kept trying to blink his eyes open but couldn’t seem to get it quite right. His eyebrows were moving up and down the way his eyelids should be, and the best part was that he didn’t even fucking notice yet.

Damn, Gabe loved him.

“Little past noon,” Gabe answered, abandoning the taste of morning breath on Jack’s lips in favor of sampling the salty skin of his throat.

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake me up sooner.” Jack sounded a little more present now, more awake than what he’d been moments ago. Gabe sucked lightly on his throat, enjoyed the way Jack grunted and squirmed. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough,” Gabe grumbled, a bit sour, but when Jack turned to slide a leg between his, he didn’t care much anymore.

“Sorry I overslept.”

“Again,” reminded Gabe with a polite bite to the curve of his shoulder.

“ _Again_ ,” Jack corrected, his back arching, giving Gabe the perfect view of his pecs. Gabe couldn’t resist leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking meanly and smirking when Jack gasped and smacked at him. “You could always wake me up when _you_ wake up, asshole.”

“I kinda like watching you sleep,” said Gabe, moving over to give the same treatment to the other side of Jack’s chest. He drew his hands down Jack’s waistline, following his curves to grip at his firm sides. “Then I can think about all the things I’m going to do to you.”

“You’re insatiable.” Jack laughed. He caught Gabe’s chin in one hand and drew him back up for a long, languid kiss. Gabe pressed in, domineering, and Jack opened up under the advance. As Strike Commander Morrison, Jack always needed to be in control, but in bed? That was Gabe’s time to shine and Jack’s time to relinquish, all too willing.

“Wasn’t last night enough for you?” Jack asked when Gabe pulled away to turn Jack over. He slid up against his back, half-hard dick resting comfortably against Jack’s perfect ass.

“Fuck no,” Gabe mumbled as he covered Jack’s shoulders and neck with quick, wet kisses. Jack pressed back against him, lazily eager. Gabe’s hand rested on his waist again, holding him still. “Let met do all the work. It’s your day off.”

“Didn’t stop you last night.”

Ah, _last night_. Gabe grinned at the memory of last night. With the promise of a long morning in bed, they’d engaged in more… enthusiastic positions. He’d had Jack every way he could, and Jack had been _ready for it_. Ready to ride him into oblivion, a king on the throne of Gabe’s lap, and they hadn’t stopped until they were both sated, content and exhausted in each other’s arms.

But that was last night. The urgency was gone, replaced with an urge to savor, to take Jack slow and deep until the man was begging for release, begging to keep going, to prolong the end for as long as Gabe could.

And Gabe never was one to ignore his urges.

“You just lay there,” Gabe murmured, catching Jack’s earlobe in his teeth and pulling a sigh from him, “and take what I have to give you, huh?”

“Hmm… okay,” Jack agreed, already sounding satisfied as fuck just to let Gabe have his way with him. He reached over to the nightstand where the lube still sat, uncapped and on its side from their former rush. He handed the bottle over his shoulder to Gabe.

“Condom?” Gabe asked as he squirted lube into his hand, warming it on his fingertips while he waited.

Jack began to reach but gave up halfway there, huffing. Gabe chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his face, which Jack immediately turned his head to return. His lips were just as lazy, merely parting in invitation for Gabe to take the initiative.

Which Gabe did. He kissed Jack thoroughly, pulling back only when his tongue dipped in for a taste. “Your mouth always tastes so fucking disgusting in the morning.”

“Like yours is any better. Want me to go brush my teeth?” Jack started to get up, _actually_ started to move, and Gabe had to hold him back before he could get too far. He’d had enough of this bullshit, so he slid a finger down the cleft of his ass, circling his rim and smirking when Jack shivered with anticipation.

“Don’t you fucking move,” Gabe ordered quietly. He pushed a finger past Jack’s rim, pleased to find him still loose from their activities last night. Jack squirmed a little, trying to push back, but Gabe held him still.

“Don’t you dare draw this out,” Jack warned breathlessly, sounding so fucked out already. There was no better sound than Jack being fucked. If it could be the soundtrack to his life, Gabe would listen to those pretty little gasps and sharp, high keens _forever_.

“Always such an eager bitch,” Gabe cooed proudly, kissing Jack’s shoulder as he listened, adding a second finger with the first. He curled his fingers, scissoring to make room for his dick, and grinned when he brushed against that magic button that had Jack groaning, his hips jerking in an attempt to seek more.

“Because you always take so long to start fucking me,” said Jack, panting and trying to plant a foot on the bed for some leverage. Gabe tangled their legs to put a stop to that. “ _One_ of us has to keep the ball rolling.”

“You’re into some weird shit,” Gabe teased and nipped at his flesh. He was getting a little impatient, though, so he added a third finger and drank in the sounds of Jack’s fucking _delicious_ moans. He’d never seen a man who liked getting his ass fingered so damn much. He reached his free hand around to grasp Jack’s dick, pleased to find him already hard and throbbing. Pre-come dribbled from the top, and Gabe spread it around, jerking him in time with the fingers still fucking his ass.

“Gabe. _Gabe_. Now, god, _fuck me now_ ,” he pleaded, trying so hard to move and having no opportunity at all. Gabe loved having him like this, his face beautifully flushed and his body at his mercy. He could’ve dragged this out, brought Jack to the very edge only to draw him back again.

But Jack had a point. He needed to be fucked _now_ , and Gabe wasn’t about to tell him no.

Gabe pulled out his fingers, using the leftover lube to slick himself up. He gave himself a bit more room, his head spinning when Jack just kept pleading for him. Swallowing, Gabe lined himself up with Jack’s entrance and began to press in, trying to savor the slow advance. Jack moaned, long and drawn out and pleading, his whole body shaking with the effort to stay still.

“That’s it,” Gabe murmured in praise. “ _Fuck_ , Jackie, that’s it. Just—just hold on. I’m gonna take good care of you.” He kept pushing in, and _fuck_ , Jack felt like fucking _velvet_. It never ceased to amaze Gabe how _amazing_ it felt just to slide in, as if this was the first time all over again. As if Gabe fucking _belonged here_ , buried deep in Jack’s ass, and he’d stay forever if he could.

But Jack was counting on him to move, fucking _begging for it_ , and Gabe wasn’t about to disappoint. Fully seated, he paused to catch his breath, to enjoy the way Jack’s ass flexed around him, squeezing him deliciously, and he reached up to grab Jack’s chin. Jack was already turning, though, ready for the languid kiss Gabe offered him. He wrapped his arms around Jack, holding them together, and began moving.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Gabe whispered to him between kisses. He set a slow pace, in no rush to leave that addicting warmth yet, no matter how much Jack kept trying to hurry him along. His own pleasure set aside, Gabe focused on deep thrusts that dragged against Jack’s prostate and drew Gabe’s name from his lips.

“ _Jackie_ ,” Gabe murmured, nuzzling his throat. He reached around to wrap a hand around Jack’s dick, stroking him in time with his quickening pace. “Jack, I love you so much. So _fucking much_.”

“Gabe,” Jack gasped, his voice rising. So close. _So close_.

A few well-aimed thrusts had Jack coming apart, whispering Gabe’s name like a prayer as he spilled white over Gabe’s knuckles. So caught up in watching Jack shiver through his orgasm, Gabe’s own release crept up on him, and he came with a groan, still pushed deep inside his boyfriend.

They sat there in silence, still wrapped up in each other, too overwhelmed to even speak. Gabe felt himself going soft, but he didn’t have the energy to pull out of Jack just yet. He rested his forehead against Jack’s shoulder and took a deep breath, just happy to have Jack all to himself today. It might not be all the time, but Jack devoting his days off to him was enough. More than enough.

And then, not enough at all. He wanted something else, something small, attainable….

“You’d better not be falling asleep,” said Jack, his words slurred and his tone more than satisfied.

“’m not,” Gabe promised and kissed his shoulder. “Just thinking about something.”

“Care to share with the class, commander?”

Gabe smiled a little. “About how much I wanna fucking marry you, Morrison.”

“If that’s you’re idea of a proposal, you’re gonna have to do it again. Preferably _without_ your dick in my ass,” said Jack, laughing, but there was something to his voice that Gabe didn’t recognize. He’d known Jack forever, it felt like. Knew every tone, or so he thought.

Gabe didn’t say anything else, satisfied to wait Jack out. He took the time to pull out at last, grunting at the sensitivity, and resettled on his back. Jack, predictably, turned over to stare at him, the determination in his blue eyes familiar. Last time Gabe had seen a look like that, Jack had kissed him in front of the whole squad and then rushed into battle with a bunch of fucking omnics. There weren’t any omnics here now, so Gabe just hoped he wasn’t about to go _find some_.

Or, even worse, make a _war speech_ about jumping unprepared into marriage. Then Gabe would have to fuck him again, just to shut him up (because, oddly enough, nothing was as much of a turn on for Gabe than Jack running his mouth about bullshit).

But Jack just asked, “You’re serious? You want to get married?”

“I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t mean it,” said Gabe slowly, wondering if this was actually fucking happening. If they were actually about to get engaged, or if Jack was just turning over the idea in his head. It wasn’t like they’d had the conversation before; although, _before_ had been all about blood and war and saving the fucking world, and now that they’d done it, suddenly marriage didn’t seem as big of a step to him.

“When?”

“Whenever the fuck you want. I’d elope with you now, if you’d let me,” Gabe answered truthfully. “I wouldn’t want to spend my life with anybody other than you, Jackie.”

Jack beamed at him that movie star smile that was just _unfairly gorgeous_. “Ana would _kill us_. No, if we’re going to do this, we have to do it right, Gabe. First things’s first….”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but listened anyways, too in love to be too annoyed. Later, he’d wonder when he became so damn whipped, but for now? He just admired the way Jack planned out their wedding, the flex of those muscles, the tease of his waistline. Jack was running his mouth again, bullshit just coming out with no seeming end, and you know what?

Fucking piece of fine art bullshit fiancé.


End file.
